Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal capable of sensing a proximity touch.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
Improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal may be considered to support and increase the terminal functions. Recently a user interface is provided to allow the user to conveniently search a function or select a menu.
Furthermore, mobile terminals adapting a touch screen which comprises a display module and a touch pad have recently appeared in order to provide various interfaces.